


Beso

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: No entendía qué pasaba, si se suponía que era un contacto pequeño. No debía ser nada, ¡nada! y aún así, no hubo tiempo ni para un suspiro...
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 2





	Beso

Se suponía que era un beso sin emociones.

-¡Vamos Momo-san, lo debes! -Gritó Mitsuki escondido tras Nagi, que simplemente se reía de la situación. 

-¡Yuki! -Momo alcanzó a tomarle la manga.

-Lo sé, lo sé. -Yuki suspiró para ponerse frente a Momo, que estaba apoyando su espalda en los pilares de la casa.

Ambos se miraron un buen rato hasta que Momo captó lo que ocurría.

"Yuki quiere que le bese..." fue lo que pensó Momo, que seguía con su espalda apoyada en aquel pilar blanco, temblando ligero.

"Sólo es un beso corto, ¡sólo uno!" Entonces el muchacho se acercó veloz, y, tirando de las muñecas de Yuki hacia abajo -para lograr llegar a su estatura- rozó suavemente los labios del más alto.

Fue corto. Simple. Sencillo. Inefable.

Salió corriendo luego de eso, sintiendo su corazón latir irregular, quizá por la pequeña carrera que había realizado hasta aquel cuarto apartado del resto.

No lo entendía.

Para él fue sólo un minuto, pero no lo entendía.

No lo comprendía porque se suponía que era un beso sin emociones, de un desafío banal; un beso sin emociones, ni suspiros, ni sonrisas de por medio; sin morderse los labios para degustar la carne y sazón del otro, sin pararse de puntitas ni entrelazar los dedos, mucho menos perderse en el envolvente aroma del otro. Se suponía que era un beso sin sentimientos de por medio y entonces, ¿por qué la felicidad se le iba de los labios en forma de suspiro? en el instante en que sus labios se juntaron no hubo tiempo ni para un suspiro, entonces, ¿por qué su agarre se sentía flaquear, mientras sus piernas temblaban? 

Porque se supone que era un beso sin sentimientos...


End file.
